Advocatus diaboli
by black ines
Summary: A new case piques curiosity of Kai Hiwatari, a famous lawyer. He’s going to defend Tala Ivanov, a rock star accused of murder. But two strong personalities may have problems working together… .
1. Chapter 1: Ab origine

**ADVOCATUS DIABOLI**

**Summary:** A new case piques curiosity of Kai Hiwatari, a famous lawyer. He's going to defend Tala Ivanov, a rock star accused of murder. But two strong personalities may have problems working together… .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**Chapter one: Ab origine**

28 years old could be treated like a huge amount of time, or like a short period. Consequently, a 28-year-old person could be treated as young or as elder person: it all depends on the subject. Everything is relative. Someone's salary for some peolple is like a dream, for the others it is barely enough to live on. Even the building, which Kai Hiwatari has just passed, is high and small at the same time. It all depends how you look at it or what are you comparing it with. But if even such simple question couldn't be answered with certainity, then how can people think about solving problems like morality? Is there a line that indicates good and evil? And what if there is no such line or we're unable to discover it? How are we going to chose what to do? How are we going to know what is forbidden? Should we judge by religious standards? But then how are we going to chose the right religion? Then maybe there is no such thing as "forbidden"? Maybe we, humans, the highest level of evolution, are perfrct beings and everything we do is right? Maybe everything we are able to do is good, because there is no purpose in being able to do evil? Maybe there is no one there to pass righteous judgement on us? Maybe we're the only ones to judge and in the same time to be judged? Or maybe we shouldn't judge at all?

On the 16th floor of the building that Kai has been passing, was situated his office. He was a lawyer, a damn good one. He would admit it personally, since modesty has never been his strong point. Having a well-known judge as a grandfather, he couldn't complain abut hard begginings. Yes, his name sure helped him, but he worked hard to live up to expectations. After many won cases, cases that often were so difficult that most of other lawyers didn't dare to take them, he earned deserved fame. Of course he didn't win every case, but nobody is perfect. Or, as used to say: complete perfection is boring; it needs a little imperfection to be perfect. What he lacked definitely wasn't self-confidence.

Since he had more than hour to the scheduled meeting with a new client, he headed to the café. This day he was served by a new waiter, a young, shy boy with brown hair and big glasses. Apparently, his boss has already told him who the client was, since his hands were trembling rather uncontrollably. Not very good trait for the waiter, Kai thought. Waiting for his black coffee, he opened the newspaper. One headline particularly caught his eye:

**ROCK STAR ACCUSED OF MURDER.**

Kai smirked and closed the newspaper; he'll have time to read it later in the office. By that time the waiter has already brought his order. Putting the cup on the table, he slipped and poured the hot liquid on Kai, who cursed under his breath.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at the boy. The café manager immediately appeared on the scene and started to apologize. He knew letting the new employee serve Hiwatari wasn't the best idea… .

"I deeply apologize for the incident, Mr. Hiwatari. Kenny is new here, inexperienced. We'll do whatever it takes-"

"It's enough." Kai spoke. "Just make sure you employ competent waiters. I don't want this to happen again."

The manager sighed in relief. If Hiwatari sued them, it would be over for his business. "Of course, sir. Once again I sincerely apologize."

Kai took out his cell phone and dialed his assistant's number.

"Julia, it's me. I need a new shirt."

…

"Yeah, Armani is ok. They know my size."

…

"I want it in half an hour." He ended the call, while watching as the manager fired that boy, Kenny. Kai shrugged. The boy wasn't fit for waiter anyway and he got what he deserved.

As her boss entered the office, Julia stood up and greeted him. She was fond of her job and didn't want to lose it recklessly. Not that she was afraid of Kai; previous assistants told her many stories about him, but having worked with him for a year now (which was a record in Kai's office), she knew most of those stories were bullshit. Sure, he had his habits and wasn't particularly friendly, but she respected him. She knew when to keep quiet and when she could let herself loosen up. Putting up with Hiwatari for such a long time? Well, working for him definitely wasn't boring, at least she could gossip about his clients with her friends. And about today's client… she was already prepared to ask for an autograph. Or maybe she could even get a photo with him?

Kai walked into the room and sighed deeply. This morning could have been better. Besides, he didn't get to drink his coffee, and that was enough to affect his mood. He looked at the clock. It was half past nine. His client was to be at ten and Kai could bet he'll come late anyway. Having nothing urgent to do, he sat behind the huge, antic desk and opened the newspaper on the same page as before. He smirked again, something in this article must have been particularly amusing for him. It read: _'A popular rock star, Tala Ivanov (27) has been accused of murdering Boris Balcov (49), a drug dealer. The police doesn't comment this fact. Ivanov claims to be innocent.'_

A gentle knock on the door disturbed Kai's lecture. It was Julia, she brought a new shirt along with a matching tie.

"Good you thought about the tie. And bring me coffee." He said. She nodded and closed the door behind her. Kai changed and returned to the lecture. After some time the phone rang.

"Mr. Hiwatari, your client is here."

"Let him in." The door opened and revealed the visitors figure. He looked a bit different in comparison to the photo, Kai thought.

"Good morning, Mr. Ivanov. Please have a sit."

***

AN: So, what do you say? Review and tell me if you would like this story to be yaoi or should they stay straight (but then there won't be any romance).


	2. Chapter 2: Accusare nemo se debet

**ADVOCATUS DIABOLI**

**Summary:** A new case piques curiosity of Kai Hiwatari, a famous lawyer. He's going to defend Tala Ivanov, a rock star accused of murder. But two strong personalities may have problems working together… .

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. And to be honest, don't expect another one too soon…. But I hope you'll like this one. Please review! I am open to your suggestions. And one last thing: titles of the chapters are in latin; the first one means "from the beginning" and this one means "no one is obligated to accuse himself". This are latin proverbs or things like that. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

_**Chapter two: Accusare nemo se debet**_

The door to Kai's cabinet opened slowly. Kai looked up from the newspaper to see a young man, about his age. He looked a bit different in comparison to the photo, he thought. Younger perhaps. But there was something more to it.

As for the rock star, the visitor looked rather not extravagant. Just two small earrings, no other traces of piercing. Possible tattoos weren't visible under the black trousers and leather jacket.

Only his bright, flaming red hair were absolutely unique, they caught eyes and craw attention to his face – equally unique blue eyes, two pools of deep, cold ocean caught in a crystal of ice. Black eyeliner framed those precious orbs.

"Good morning, Mr. Ivanov. Please have a sit."

Following Kai's deep voice, the redhead headed to the desk. His gaze came across the lawyer's hand, waiting for a handshake. His grip was strong,, the bluenette held his hand maybe a bit longer than a usual handshake required. Tala looked at him; a half-smirk, which could easily be mistaken for a smile, crept upon Kai's lips.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I must say I'm very thankful that you decided to take my case. Now I have no doubts that the justice will prevail-"

"Please, why use such big words? Besides, let's not talk about business yet. Let's talk about something else instead. Music, perhaps? I must admit that I don't know your songs. I don't usually listen to so called 'popular music'. Maybe you could send me some of your albums?"

Kai's voice didn't indicate anything, but mentally he was laughing at Tala's face. The redhead was slightly surprised by the direction their talk was going in.

"Yeah, sure. But Mr. Hiwatari, do we have time for a chat like that?"

Kai, unfazed by his client's words, continued.

"What do you do in the band?"

"Vocal and leading guitar, but-"

"That's too bad. I should really listen to your songs. Who knows, maybe there are killing threats in the lyrics?"

"What the fuck?! Are you playing with me?!" Tala abruptly stood up.

"Actually, I am. It's one of my weaknesses. But please, don't use such foul language. We're both cultural people. If you just calm down, we'll surely come to an agreement."

"I don't like your way of doing things. What was that chat for? To prove something? I am an innocent man, falsely accused of murder and I came here for help. Is this the wrong place? If so, I can go somewhere else."

Kai just shook his head in disapproval.

"Mr. Ivanov, I thought I asked you not to use big words. Term 'innocent' is definitely overused."

"What do you mean 'overused'?! do you suggest I actually killed that man?! You think I am a murderer?!" Tala was already shouting. Which created even greater contrast with Kai's calm voice. The bluenette slowly stood up and approached his client.

"Mr. Ivanov, I think we fail to communicate because there is a little misunderstanding. I'm here to defend you. I'm not paid for believing in your innocence. You know, prison is full of 'innocent' people. They all claim to be framed and falsely accused. My job is to prevent my client from ending there." He begun walking and stopped right behind Tala's back. The redhead could almost feel the warmth radiating from his body. He tensed.

"But on the other hand, maybe it wouldn't be so bad for you. Such young and handsome guy… . They would welcome you with open arms. I'm sure inmates will love your ass." Kai whispered in his ear, causing a shiver run down Tala's spine. "And about the wardens… one blow-job a day should be enough to make your life quite comfortable." The lawyer ended and stepped aside.

"But it's all your decision. I can understand if you don't want to work with me. There are plenty other lawyers. I just can't give you any guarantee that they're as good as me."

Not sparing Kai any more glance, Tala left, slamming the door.

Few minutes later Julia came in with a coffee. Kai was standing with his back to her, watching something through the window.

"Scared or pissed off another client, eh?" She asked, not really expecting any answer, but Kai turned to her with a smirk, sat, took a sip of his coffee and said:

"He'll be back."

***

**AN: **You know how much I love your reviews, so don't hesitate to click the button.


	3. Chapter 3: Amicus hominis, inimicus caus

**ADVOCATUS DIABOLI**

**Summary:** A new case piques curiosity of Kai Hiwatari, a famous lawyer. He's going to defend Tala Ivanov, a rock star accused of murder. But two strong personalities may have problems working together… .

**AN:**Here's the third chapter of the story. Thanks for your patience. The title means "Friend of the man, but enemy of the case". Have fun reading! Don't forget to give me your opinions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

Chapter three: Amicus hominis, inimicus causae

A young man in jeans and black polo T-shirt joined Kai at the bar. He had short, ebony hair and gold eyes. He shook Kai's hand and sat on the empty place next to the bluenette. The lawyer had already ordered two shots of vodka for them. The man ignored empty glasses standing in front of Kai.

"I hope you didn't call me just to pay for your drinks? I'm afraid my police salary is not enough to cover the cost of your alcohol intake too often." The ebony-haired man said in a serious voice, but his eyes told otherwise. Kai laughed.

"Geez, Rei, how long are you going to remind me that? I left my wallet once. Just once." He stressed. "Besides, I'm paying today."

The bluenette looked at the man sitting next to him. Rei Kon, age 28, a policeman, was his best friend. The only friend to be honest. Apparently no one else was able to stand his quirks and arrogance. As Kai often thought, one was enough. The more people, the more problems. Luckily, Rei didn't caused problems. It was the lawyer, who was the troublesome one. If needed, Rei was available 24/7, with the exceptions when he was on duty. Did Kai needed anyone else? He doubted it. They met a few years ago, about the time when the future lawyer graduated from the university.

"You know Kai, I always wonder how do I put up with you. I must be a saint with a patience of angel."

"Nah" The bluenette shook his head. "You're probably as strange as me. You're just pretending to be normal."

Rei laughed. "Yeah, when you're saying this it's so reassuring. Did your secretary quit?"

Blinking in a fake surprise, Kai answered. "Julia? Why would she? Just don't come round and rebel her. She makes good coffee."

"And that's the most important trait for a secretary? When you'll be looking for another one, don't risk and don't look into CV. Just taste her coffee."

"I will. The chance that she'll be an analphabet is relatively low." Rei raised his eyebrow.

"You're kidding me, right?" He got no answer. Kai ordered the whole bottle. Drinking alone could be taken as a sign of despair, drowning your sorrows in a glass, trying to forget about problems. Drinking with a friend always gives a better impression.

Subtle jazz music was being played quietly. More seats were now occupied, but it was still far from calling it a crowd. That was the main reason why the bluenette preferred this pub. Groups of teenagers or tourists wanting to get wasted didn't visit it. On the other hand, there was always someone interesting to chat. Even the barman was intelligent. Kai appreciated it and usually left him generous tips.

"The Balcov case is the hot topic in the media. The press must be hunting you down."

Kai shook his head slowly. "Not yet. I guess they're still afraid of approaching me after our last encounter." He smirked. Rei chuckled.

"When you made an utter fool of that noisy reporter, what was her name, Hilary Tachibana?"

"She was asking for it. But you know, it'll pass. I have maximum 5 days without them. Not that it bothers me too much." Kai yawned and stretched his arms.

"You probably realize it, but I'll tell you anyway." The ebony-haired man stated after a minute of silence. "The whole law enforcement was genuinely happy to see Balcov dead. He was a nasty type. And a sneaky one. Drugs, illegal weapons, prostitutes and he always got away with it. But that doesn't mean that anyone will go easy on Ivanov."

"I know, Rei, I know. I wasn't counting on it." The bluenette sighed.

"So, how is he like?"

"Who?"

"Don't play with me, Hiwatari. Your new client. How is he like?" Rei snickered in annoyance.

"To be precise, I'm not really sure if he's still my client. I had a meeting with him today. He slammed the door and left without goodbye. I think he needs an anger management therapy." Kai tried to make his face look innocent, but the result was rather miserable.

"And you had nothing to do with it? Yeah, right. You must have been as charming as usual."

Kai filled their empty glasses with vodka.

"So?"

"Oh right, oh right. You're such a gossip girl. He's-" Kai stopped in mid-sentence, searching for an appropriate word. "-amusing and interesting. A bit cocky, but when it comes to arrogance I beat him square. Open. Temperamental. And scared. He's beginning to understand how serious is his situation and he doesn't take it well." He ended in a thoughtful voice.

"And you figured it out in about 20 minutes?"

The bluenette shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a genius."

"You like him." Rei stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't be ridiculous. What makes you think that?"

"You don't have to get all defensive."

"If it makes you happy, then ok. I like him like a good book. It keeps me from boredom."

"He's handsome, isn't he?"

Kai answered, annoyed. "Am I interrogated, Mr. Policeman?"

"No, I just-"

"Hot is a better word to describe him." He said, calm and composed again.

"Kai, he's a murderer!" Rei unintentionally raised his voice. Kai brought his finger to his lips.

"Shh, a bit quieter, ok? First of all, I know what you're trying to say, but don't bother, I'm a professional. Second, he's not."

The cop sighed. "He has suffocated Balcov with a tie. The evidence is solid."

The bluenette looked at his friend, then at the empty bottle, and again at Rei.

"Haven't I told you this already? If the facts proves me wrong, then it's too bad for the facts."

He took out his wallet, paid the bill and stood up, motioning Rei to do the same.

"Come on, let's get going."

***

**AN:**Don't hesitate to click the button. Review and make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4: Si duo dicunt idem,

**ADVOCATUS DIABOLI**

**Summary:** A new case piques curiosity of Kai Hiwatari, a famous lawyer. He's going to defend Tala Ivanov, a rock star accused of murder. But two strong personalities may have problems working together… .

**AN:**It took me quite long to write this chapter. It's because I'm constantly busy, so please try to forgive me. To atone for this I'm posting also the 5th chapter. The title means "If the two are saying the same, it's not the same".

I also want to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed/alerted/added to favorites the story so far: Vulecrise, GabZ, SouthernDragon, Liz, ShadowBlade7330, Cloy I. Black, ShilvaA, kashiiruu-chan, Myriam06, Naenna, Silverywolf.

Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

Chapter four: _Si duo dicunt idem, non est idem_

Kai sat comfortably on a brown, leather sofa. He had a good, but tiring day and now all he wanted was to relax. He filled his glass from a bottle standing on a table beside the sofa. Red, semi-sweet wine looked like blood.

He opened the thick book – Plato, where he had previously marked it. Actually, he never was much into Plato. This whole abstraction and transcendence, being unable to discover the true being, the essence, didn't appeal to him. The lawyer always preferred things that were here and now; it was reality what mattered. Plato's idealism for him was simply ridiculous. From the ancient philosophers he would rather choose Aristotle. But as an intellectual entertainment, Plato was a good lecture anyway.

The bluenette averted his gaze from the book to look at the Ivanov's files, laying next to him. Julia had told him that the musician had called. He wanted to '_continue their cooperation_'. Kai bet that Ivanov didn't have the guts to inform him personally, that's why he did it via the lawyer's assistant.

He stretched his arms, content. Turns out he was right again. Rei would surely say it's unhealthy for him to additionally boost his already big ego like that. Kai made a mental note to gloat about that when they next meet.

Hiwatari-Ivanov: 1-0. It never crossed his mind that he and his client should actually be on the same side.

Tala looked at the staircase. He still had a long way to cover. Why didn't he simply choose the lift? Well, the lift was too fast for his liking. At least at this particular day. One step up, second step up. There was about hundred left. He sighed. It surely wasn't easy. Not simply going upstairs, but having to swallow his pide and admit his mistake. He did thought about it, and it was the bets possible solution in his situation.

Only fifty steps left. He tried to mentally prepare himself for what was awaiting him. Witty remarks dripping with sarcasm, irritating smirk of superiority and scrutinizing gaze of a pair of unique, scarlet eyes. The door were in front of him.

Knock, knock.

Kai lifted his head, annoyed. Who the hell was bothering him at such an hour? Shouldn't the girls selling cookies be in bed already? He stood up and headed to the door, not even bothering to put something on as he was only in his boxers. He opened the door and stood there, flabbergasted. Ivanov was the last person he expected to pay him an unexpected visit.

Tala gulped. "I'm sure your assistant has already told you that I wish to continue our cooperation." He practiced this sentence many times on the way here. The key is the first impression. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself. However, it really didn't help that the lawyer was almost naked. The redhead's concentration was slipping away as his eyes wandered up and down the bluenette's body.

"So?" With a raised eyebrow, Kai was back to his old self.

"Well, the day of the trial is coming soon. I thought maybe we could talk. I wouldn't bother you if it didn't concern me, but well, it does."

Sighing, Kai made a step backwards to let the redhead in.

"Come in." Before disappearing in his bedroom for a moment to find some clothes, he added: "I guess I should say make yourself at home, but don't take it too literally."

Tala looked around the living room. For such a grouchy person, the lawyer's apartment was surprisingly nice and neat, with a few sophisticated decorations that were giving it an individual touch.

Something brushed his leg. He looked down and saw a white cat. The animal was arching his back, wanting to be stroked. The cat murmured for a moment and then he left Tala, jumping on a table and accidentally pushing a CD, which fell on the floor. The redhead bent down and picked it up. One glance at the familiar cover and a huge grin appeared on his face. It was a new album of The Demolition Sounds. His band. Apparently the aloof bluenette actually did listened to his music.

Sometimes a tiny event may change our way of viewing things. This exactly happened to Tala. All his previous nervousness and anxiety vanished in a swift moment. When Kai entered the room, his left eye begun to twitch angrily. Tala was eating an enormous sandwich – which meant he must have raided the lawyer's fridge – and drinking his wine directly from the bottle.

"I told you not to take my words literally and of course you did otherwise."

"Don't make a fuss. I wouldn't like to add 'stingy' and 'inhospitable' to the long list of your negative features." Tala said, drinking up the rest of wine.

Kai took a few deep breaths in order not to kill his so-called guest. He turned around abruptly and marched to his mini-bar. He opened another bottle and took a few sips to calm himself down. Alcohol worked, he returned to the couch and started, collected as always:

"Ok, so you want to talk about the case. Then could you tell me what were you doing in Balcov's hotel room that night?" He waited for an answer, observing the redhead.

"I owed him money and wanted to give it back since our new album is selling well." Tala said calmly.

Kai was a bit taken aback by his words. It surprised him that the redhead didn't deny being there. Seems like the lawyer underestimated his client. Tala didn't avert his eyes, but that alone didn't indicated he wasn't lying. It actually didn't matter, thought Kai. It can be useful. Working with Ivanov may be easier than he expected.

"I assume when you left he was still alive?" It wasn't a question. Tala just glared at him. "So it must have been someone who came to Balcov after you." Kai continued. "At least we have a starting point." He stood up and went to bring another glass.

"Who is he?" Tala asked, motioning a photo standing on a shelf. It showed Kai, a bit younger than he was now, and a handsome, blond man. He was smiling, his arm was wrapped around the bluenette. The lawyer didn't have to look to know which photo he was referring to.

"No one. He was an acquaintance of mine." His tone warned the redhead not to ask more.

He approached Tala and handed him the glass.

"Just have a drink. And feel honored to witness my hospitability, since I didn't invited you here."

***

**AN:**Please review! And it's strange, Kai is drinking alcohol in two chapters in a row. I hope his not addicted… . My dear readers, characters are adult. I don't approve underage drinking! Well, one beer is ok… . All right, enough with this preaching. I hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Captatio benevolentiae

**ADVOCATUS DIABOLI**

**Summary:** A new case piques curiosity of Kai Hiwatari, a famous lawyer. He's going to defend Tala Ivanov, a rock star accused of murder. But two strong personalities may have problems working together… .

**AN:**Here's the promised chapter five. I've got a disturbing feeling that the story revolves rather slowly and the chapters doesn't really bring anything new. Do you feel the same? But on the other hand, rushing things is also bad. Besides, I'm rethinking the plot. Well, the part of plot that you don't know yet so actually you wouldn't notice, but I wanted to have an excuse in case I took long with the next chapter… . And btw: captatio benevolentiae means earning favor.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

Chapter five: _Captatio benevolentiae_

If in the morning someone told Tala "Ivanov! If you don't get up right now, you're gonna get executed by a firing squad!" then he would surely answer in a weak, barely audible voice: "Shoot if you want, do what you want, but there's no way I'm getting up". In fact, talking about getting up was way too much. Tala thought that he is not able to even open his eyes, and if he tries that, a terrible lighting will blast his head. In his head a huge bell was ringing and under his lids there were flowing yellow clouds with bright red edges.

Right in this moment he had no idea what time it was, what day of the week or where he currently was. He decided to solve at least the latter problem. To achieve this, he opened his right eye. He knew the apartment was familiar, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. Something exploded in his head. Tala groaned and closed his eyes again. He tried to call his friend Bryan and ask him to bring him some aspirin, but he didn't get any answer.

He moved his toes and deduced he's still got his socks on. With a trembling hand he reached to his hip, trying to check if he's got his trousers on, but he wasn't able to tell. Seeing that he was all alone in his misery and nobody is going to help him, he decided to get up even if it seemed impossible.

"Had a good night?" He heard a familiar voice. Turning his head, Tala saw the two-toned hair man. Kai Hiwatari. Today he was wearing white shirt with navy stripes and grey trousers. Of course it was his apartment. Memories started to come back, but it felt like a giant needle stinging his brain. He grimaced.

"Here, take this." The lawyer handed him two aspirins and a glass of a cold, mineral water. There was still moist covering the walls of the glass. "I was waiting for you to wake up for an hour now. I'm glad you finally did, since I have a job to go to. I'm not a rock star like some people and I can't laze around the whole day, you know."

The redhead ignored the last comment. "You could have woken me up instead of waiting."

"I'm not that inconsiderate. An hour ago I had the same hangover you have now." He eyed the room and continued. "Judging from the number of empty bottles, your current state is absolutely justified. I don't think I have any alcohol left in the house. When I refill my mini-bar be sure to come round with unexpected visit and lure me into getting drunk."

"I don't think-"

"If you hadn't noticed, it was sarcasm. But this time I'll forgive you your dumbness since your brain cells don't work properly yet." The bluenette cut in. "Now hurry up."

Muttering and cursing under his breath, Tala got a grip of himself. After making sure he looked somehow presentable, he was ready to leave the apartment. His headache was already gone, thanks to the aspirins he could think properly and was in definitely better mood. Petting the cat as a goodbye to the animal, he decided to act nicely. After all, today Hiwatari wasn't such an asshole as he could be.

"You know" He started tentatively. "I came here on my motorbike. I could give you a ride to your office. If you want, that is."

Kai was just about to answer with some witty remark, but he bit his tongue studying the redhead. Was he feeling guilty? Trying to atone for the so-called visit? Not really. Then maybe… offering a truce? If so, then he could go for it. At least for now.

"Yeah, why not." He answered, hoping that his smile looked natural.

Outside, a black Yamaha was waiting for its owner. Kai approached it and touched the leather seat with the apparent pleasure.

"Nice machine." He complimented. "I used to have a Kawasaki. Wasn't that flashy like yours, but it had a good engine."

"Used to have? Why past tense?" The redhead inquired. The lawyer was being unusually talkative and Tala wanted to indulge his curiosity a bit. That never hurt anyone, right? But Kai didn't rise to the bait.

"I had an accident. It got smashed, literally. I didn't buy a new one." His tone ended the discussion. Getting on, Kai's strong arms encircled the redhead's waist. Tala twitched at the contact.

"You don't have to hold me so tightly."

"So you want me to fall down and get killed? How impolite of you." The lawyer moved even closer to annoy the redhead and murmured: "Don't pretend you don't like it." He chuckled and minimized the body contact to the absolute necessity level, like one would hold onto the complete stranger.

Few streets later Kai whispered to Tala's ear: "Let me drive."

"Um, ok." He pulled over to switch places with the other man. With the same visible pleasure like when touching the leather seat, Kai traced the handle-bars. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if remembering something, and opening them again, started the engine.

They were going fast, faster than when Tala was driving. For Kai it felt like a strange déjà vu. The speed, which was like an addiction. The wind playing with his hair. The air, filled with fumes of all the other vehicles around. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso, a person clinging to his body desperately, as if he would be safer that way. As if.

But it was a different time, different place, different person. Kai slowed down and felt Tala relax. When he stopped right in front of his office, the redhead started to shout.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?! Do you have any idea how fast we were going? You could get us killed!"

"Relax. If I ever wanted to kill somebody, I would chose a different way. And I wouldn't leave any evidence, unlike some people." He put his hands in his pockets and headed to the entrance. "See you soon, Mr. Ivanov."

***

**AN:**Liked it? Or maybe not? As always I'm waiting for your opinions.


End file.
